You Gotta Go There To Come Back
by tjmack
Summary: /AU/ Lucas Scott is about to get a crash course lesson in life, when he gets the choice of either joining his Uncle Keith down south on a farm for the summer, or spending his summer in jail. The choice seemed easy enough, at first. Thinking, and hoping to
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know the last thing I should be doing is starting another story...but this one popped into my mind very suddenly and demanded to be written. So...I wrote it...or well the first chapter of it. I have very big plans for this one, and I promise you it will be highly interesting. I also realize that I enjoy writing Lucas as a bad boy...something to think about...since he'd make a pretty hot bad boy :P. Also, with all my current open stories...keep in mind that unless i get a burning idea that must be written right then and there, this one might not be updated for a little while. Reviews are LOVE! **

* * *

You Gotta Go There To Come Back

Summary: /AU/ Lucas Scott is about to get a crash course lesson in life, when he gets the choice of either joining his Uncle Keith down south on a farm for the summer, or spending his summer in jail. The choice seemed easy enough, at first. Thinking, and hoping to get off easy, he choose to join his Uncle. Soon enough Lucas realizes that life isn't easy, and that sometimes you find something, when your just not looking for it.

Chapter One

Lucas paced the floor just outside the courtroom doors. His sentencing was in just about ten minutes, and he was actually scared. For the first time in his eighteen years of living, he was afraid he might actually go to jail. Being the rebel and all-around bad boy he was, he had never once spent a night in jail, until now. His father had quickly bailed him out, promising to find a way for him to not do jail time. His father always had a way with judges…and lawyers, and well just about anyone that could cause trouble for the Scott family name. Yes, the Scott family name, was a name he didn't mind having some of the time. Especially at times like this one right here.

He turned back, walking back toward the seat, if he paced much more he'd wear a giant hole in the floor. He smiled at the thought, as he shoved his hands further into his pockets and sat down in the available chair. He just wished his father hadn't dropped him off an hour before his sentencing. Lucas wasn't dumb, in fact he was much smarter than people gave him credit for. He knew why his father dropped him off so early. It was to teach him a lesson, well not quite a lesson, but more so to make him sweat it out. Hoping that he'd see the wrong he had done and change his rebel ways. Not that, that was going to happen, but it was a nice thought.

It was supposed to have been a fun night. Just him and his favorite boy Jake. Their night got turned all around and upside down faster than even he thought possible. Getting caught in a stolen car, with open beer containers was not the night he had planned, oh no. That was however the night that he got.

"Lucas Scott, their ready for you," he heard a voice call, pulling him from his thoughts.

Now, it was time to pay for his wrong doing.

* * *

"Ah, Lucas Scott, I see here that you were caught in a stolen car with open alcholic containers?" the judge asked.

Nailing minors was his favorite pastimes. Nailing Lucas Scott, eldest son of Dan Scott, not one of his favorite orders of business.

"Uh, yes sir," Lucas said, his black suit slightly ruffed, and his white button down dress shirt had started to wrinkle.

He hated sounding so official, so law abiding, but if it was going to help his sorry ass get out of the trouble he had created, then he would gladly kiss the judges' ass.

"You do understand that underage drinking, along with drinking and driving, not even including grand theft auto, is enough to put you in jail for at the very least a few months, correct?" the judge asked, watching the young man squirm in his high priced suit.

"Uh, yes sir," Lucas said, sweat forming on his forehead and slowly dripping down his face before falling from his cheeks and disappearing on the table in front of him.

"But, since this is your first offense, Mr. Scott, I will give you a choice. You can either spend no less than 30 days in jail…" the judge paused as he shifted through the papers that Dan Scott had left with him, describing the situation at hand. "Or, as I hear it, your Uncle Keith Scott works as a farm hand, in Southern Georgia?" the judge asked him.

"Yes sir, he does," Lucas answer, seeing where he was headed.

"Well then, Mr. Scott, your choice is to spend your entire summer in jail, or on this farm in Southern Georgia with your Uncle," the judge laid out his choices.

On some hands jail sounded slightly better than working all summer on a farm until he realized. His Uncle Keith was awesome, he'd have an easy summer, and Keith would totally hook him up and make sure whatever proof the judge wanted, would be a taken care of. "I'll work with my Uncle Sir."

"Good choice Mr. Scott. Now, I expect you to work hard out on that farm. Since Keith is a relative, he isn't legally allowed to handle the paperwork that goes with this, so that paper work would go to the farm owner, who has already been advised might have you coming out there to work for him. He has agreed to let you work out your debt to society on his farm, and has even agreed to let you stay at his house, given that you do the work he asks of you, and that you keep out of trouble while under his roof. You break any of his rules Mr. Scott, or you decide that you don't want to do the work and you will spend no less than one year behind bars, you got that?" the judge asked, as he watched the slick smile slowly disappear from Lucas' face as he realized that this was going to be the worse summer of his life.

"Yes sir," was all he could muster. He was definitely paying for his crimes, and maybe…just maybe he'd turn over a new leaf, not that it was likely but anything is possible.

"Oh, and Mr. Scott, your new boss's name is Larry Sawyer. I'd advise you, unless he says otherwise, that you address him as Mr. Sawyer, if you value your freedom," with that the judge dismissed him, and disappeared into his chambers leaving a shocked and confused Lucas Scott, as he wondered why the name Sawyer rang a very familiar bell in his mind.

* * *

**Also, if you have any ideas of how you see this going...or how you'd like it to go, please tell me. I love seeing what people think, it helps me come up with better ideas :D. Once again...REVIEWS are LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I worked really hard on this. I really hope you guys like it. I wasn't expecting such a reaction, wow, 11 reviews for my first chapter :D That definitely makes me happy. Okay, so I just want to make sure that everyone remembers that this is AU, and that Lucas is very much a jerk...keep that in mind. Also, this chapter has some slightly vulgar words in it. With that said, here is chapter two, and remember to Read and REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Lucas threw his duffel bag on his bed. His face was red with anger. For the first time ever his father didn't come through for him. For the first time, he was actually going to be punished for his crimes. His mother thought it was good for him, good that he get put into a situation like that. That it was time for him to learn about life and all that it has to offer. Lucas though, he didn't want to learn about life, he didn't want to learn his lesson. All he wanted was to hang out with Jake, and see what kind of shit they could get into. That's what he's good at, what he's known for. Getting into deep shit, and watch as his daddy gets him out.

"Hey, so apparently, mom and dad think it would be a good lesson for me too," Nathan sighed as he walked into his brother's room, and flung himself down on the bed.

"They're making you come too?" Lucas asked, a wide grin crossing his face.

"Oh, that cheers you up. Watching me suffer?" Nathan asked.

"But of course, do you understand how easy it will be for me to make your life a living hell on a farm? I can see it already. Tripping you, watching you ride a horse, oh that will definitely be a candid moment," Lucas grinned.

"Yeah, laugh it up, because I'll have just as much opportunity to torture you too," Nathan smiled back.

"Oh yeah, right. Daddy's good little boy turning bad? Not likely. In fact, I see you calling mom and dad, crying to come home after a week. Hell, I don't' even give you that long. Your a pussy Nathan Scott, always has been, always will be," Lucas stated.

"Really? You think I'm a pussy? Me? I'm a damned legend out on that court Lucas. All the guys want to be me, and all the women want to do me. I could get with anyone of the chicks at our school at any given time. All I have to do is flash the famous "Nathan Scott Grin" and I'd have them eating out of the palm of my hand. So screw you dude, and now I'm totally going with you, just to prove your dumbass wrong," Nathan said, obviously very upset by Lucas' bantering.

"Oh come on man, you know I was just screwing with you. Nate, man come back..." Lucas called down the hall, as he watched his brother disappear into his room, before slamming his door. Lucas grinned at his good work, before starting to throw some clothes into his duffel bag.

"Okay, what did you do?" his father called from his door.

"Now, Nathan gets all pissy, and you automatically assume I did something?" Lucas asked.

"You always do something to piss your brother off. Usually, you call him very vulgar and immature names, so I'm going to assume that's what happened?" Dan Scott asked, his arms folded across his chest.

For the first time, he was actually getting fed up with Lucas' behavior. Always having to bail him out of whatever trouble he managed to get himself into. He had finally had it, and really understood what his wife, Karen, had been mumbling about the past few months.

"I called him a pussy, because well...he is," Lucas shrugged his shoulders as he zipped up his duffel bag.

"First off, your brother is not a...pussy. You really should be nicer to him, since he'd probably be the first to tell Larry about any trouble your sure to get into down there. Second off, please tell me your smart enough to take more than just one duffel bag of clothes with you," he asked.

"Well, father of mine. He is a pussy, and he can squeal all he wants to, he'll have to have proof. Second off, yeah I am. It's a highly known fact, that the retards that work at the airport lose your luggage. I planned ahead by packing a carry-on bag with some clothes, just in case. Not as stupid as you like to think I am, am I? You know, if anyone should be pissed here, it should be me. I mean first of all, your supposed to get me out of trouble, not make me go live on a damned farm in the middle of damn nowhere for a whole summer. Second of all, you think I'm an idiot. That is very insulting dad. How would mom feel if I told her that? How would that make your summer go? What was that dad? I couldn't' quite hear you," Lucas said, grinning widely as he walked out of his room. "Don't worry though, your secrets safe with me."

Dan shook his head, he had made life way to easy on Lucas, and it was going to take a whole lot more than just a crash course in life to fix what he screwed up.

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me that not only is one of those Scott's coming to live here, but two of them are?" Peyton asked her father.

"Yes honey, only one of them is trouble though, according to their father, and their Uncle," Larry said, giving his daughter a small smile.

"Still can't believe that Keith is related too such a troubled bunch of people," Peyton huffed.

She definitely wasn't happy to spend her summer stuck with a bunch of trouble-makers. Not when she had things planned, things she wanted to do. It was time she called and talked to her best friend. She grabbed her phone, and hit the right speed dial number, and listened as it ringed over and over.

"Peyt?" the voice boomed.

"Hey Hales, how goes it?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, same ol' same. Dad still refuses to start any of the planting, or feed any of the six billion animals. I can't believe that my mom just up and left in the middle of the night like that," Haley sighed.

"Yeah I know, I totally didn't see that coming. Your parents always looked like they got along perfectly fine," Peyton said.

"They did...it's just, apparently mom left dad a note on his nightstand, that he's only just now telling me about," Haley said, holding said note in her hands as she spoke.

"What did it say? Did it explain why she left?" Peyton asked.

"Pretty much...apparently she's been seeing someone else. My mom is a whore," Haley said, not liking the way the word sounded coming from her mouth.

"Yeah, she is I guess..." Peyton let her sentence trail off.

"Okay Miss broody, what's the problem?" Haley asked.

It amazed Peyton that all she had to do was let her sentence trail off for Haley to know that there was a problem.

"Oh, well apparently two jail bent guys are going to be living here with me and dad for the whole summer. This is going to ruin our summer plans Hales," Peyton sighed.

"How so?" Haley asked.

Peyton could actually hear the grin on her face. She loved being friends with the smart one.

"What's the plan Hales?" Peyton asked.

"Trust me Peyton, there's always a way around any obstacle, if you want to get around it bad enough..." Haley said, letting her sentence trail off. This summer would definitely be interesting, and if she were lucky, they'd be really hot, and not as bad as Peyton seemed to think they were.

* * *

**Special Thanks goes out to:**

**TruBlonde18  
Leytonunit  
LeytontTLA  
TweetieBird86  
Lostand1TreeHillfan  
Spotsunshine  
Caitlyn Rose  
Music-Foodjunkie  
Gosal11444  
RoxyRBD2290  
ILoveLeyton0  
For all your kind reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lucas stared out the window of the taxi that was now driving down a long dirt road. He couldn't believe he was spending his perfectly good summer in hick ville, doing god only knows what. The only joy that would come from this experience at all, would be watching Nathan suffer along with him. The flight out here had been long and horrendous. How in the world could a five hour flight be so long? Lucas wasn't sure. In fact, the one thing Lucas couldn't figure out was how the flight took almost as long as it would have to driven down here. Oh that's right, who wants to pay gobs of money to send a troublemaker to the south to learn a lesson? Not Dan Scott, that's for damn sure. They had to fly coach, had to listen to a two year old scream for almost the whole flight. Not to mention the hour and a half stop in between, in which they had no money to buy anything. So they had to sit, and wait, for an hour and half.

Well, not Nathan. Daddy's boy brought a book. Who in the hell brings a book to read? The flight had been pure torture, but this drive out to the middle of nowhere was far worse. It actually showed Lucas what was in store for him in the coming months. He remembered back to the very last conversation he had with his mom and dad, if you could call it that.

* * *

"_Now Lucas," his mother started._

"_Oh do not even start on me mother. This is going to be like hell on earth, and you don't even care," Lucas huffed. _

"_Even if I did, even if I didn't want you to do this Lucas. I couldn't do anything about it. You are the one that insisted on breaking the law, it's about time that you learn from your mistakes. The judge promised that the next time there wouldn't be an easy way out. That it would be straight to jail, you'd better straighten yourself out young man," Karen said, her eyes flashing a slight tinge of anger at him. _

"_Yes, because that is going to just magically happen," Lucas rolled his eyes. Sometimes his mother got on his last nerve. _

"_Don't be a smart ass to your mom," Dan said, pointing a finger in his direction._

"_Oh, now you flash your power. Great timing dad," Lucas said, making sure to drag out the word dad. _

"_Look Luke, the way I see it is. You might actually like it, might enjoy it. Maybe it's just what you need to settle you down a bit, to bring you back down to earth," Karen sighed, she had finally had it with the way her son acted._

* * *

He didn't even say anything to that, what could he say? He cringed, what if his mother was right? He shook his head, no way he'd enjoy this. He'd just make the most of a horrible situation, get back to Tree Hill and cause a bunch of ruckus, that's what he'd do.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the taxi pulled to a stop, and Lucas could feel his entire body cringe at the sight in front of him.

"Can you believe this?" Lucas asked Nathan, a look of utter disgust of his face. "People actually live here. Like, all the time."

Nathan chuckled at his brother. "Your a bonehead, a dumb one at that."

"Shut up," Lucas stared coldly at his brother, before punching his arm.

Nathan shook his head, before climbing out of the cab. His brother could be a total jackass most of the time. Although no one besides himself knew that Lucas could be somewhat kind and caring when, and if he wanted too. Most of the time though? He wanted to be a complete and total jackass.

Lucas finally give in and climbed out of the cab as well, joining his brother at the back of the car. He grabbed his two suitcases and one carry-on and started toward the house. He took a deep breath, knowing if he screwed this up, he'd end up behind bars. Although, that seemed almost welcoming compared to the hell the surrounded him.

"Dude, you gonna knock? I'm sweltering to death over here," Nathan sighed before pushing past his brother and knocking lightly on the door.

He had to admit that this was not going to be the summer he had planned, he figured it would be best to make the best of a bad situation.

The two boys waited for what seemed like eternity, before the door swung open and standing in front of them was a man, at least six feet tall, probably at least a couple of inches taller than that though. He had a five o' clock shadow, and a fuller mustache that attached to it. He had piercing green eyes, and he looked older than he should at his age. All the while, he had a kind appearance, almost welcoming.

"Uh...Mr. Sawyer?" Nathan asked, as he shoved the large lump in his throat down.

"Please, call me Larry. You must be Nathan and Lucas Scott," he said, a small smile crossing his lips.

While he wasn't particularly happy that a felon and his brother were taking up refuge in his house, he wasn't going to be anything less than warm and welcoming. He had always been one to live by the golden rule. So he always treated outsiders how he, himself would like to be treated. Not that two teenage boys would understand that.

"Yes sir," Nathan choked out, his throat filling like his throat was drying out completely.

"Well then, come on in. I'll introduce you to the family, and the other workers," he smiled again, as the boys walked in, and he closed the door behind them.

Lucas relaxed a little when he laid eyes on his Uncle Keith. He didn't feel quite as horrible as he had only moments earlier.

"This is Rick, Henry and I'm sure you both know Keith," he nodded toward Keith, who was sticking to the back of the group. "And this here is my baby girl, Peyton."

Lucas lifted his head and made eye contact with Peyton. He could have swore that he knew her from somewhere. Could have swore he had seen those eyes somewhere else. Hell even her name sounded familiar but he just couldn't place where he had heard it.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hey, I'm Nathan but you can call me Nate," he gave her a small grin.

She smiled back and nodded toward Lucas, who appeared to be in another little world. When he was really just lost in the beauty that was Peyton Sawyer. Her flowing curly blond hair, her beautiful green eyes, not to mention her easy-going smile. All of it would appear to be just plain to anyone else, but to Lucas he couldn't put his finger on it, but something was beautiful yet mysterious about Peyton Sawyer.

Nathan brought Lucas back to the real world when he nudged him in the side with his elbow.

"Oh uh..Lucas," he stumbled out those few words.

"And depending on his mood, you can call him Luke," Nathan smiled again. This wasn't as bad as he originally thought it would be. Everyone had an easy-going nature about them, and he really liked Peyton, she seemed surprisingly nice.

* * *

**Just a small shout-out to all the great reviews I received for the second chapter. **

**So thanks to:**

_**Mels175**_

_**chechinou**_

_**music-foodjunkie**_

_**tweetiebird86**_

_**leytonunit**_

_**kapeesh**_

_**roxyrbd2290**_

_**gosal11444**_

_**looney4mytunes3**_

_**leytontTLA**_

_**rjmoonspell4**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this one is a little on the short side, and I apologize for that. I just figured that this was the perfect place to end it. I thought I knew what was gonna happen in this from the first chapter, but I think I've changed my mind...and I think this one's got a few surprises in it for you all. I also want to say that the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter amazed me. **

* * *

Chapter Four

"You boys have had a long trip, why don't you just take what's left of the day, and hang out. I'm sure Peyton wouldn't mind showing you boys around," Larry said, emphasizing the last part.

"But dad! You know me and Hales have plans tonight," Peyton said.

Although, he didn't know what those plans truly were. He thought that his 'Princess' was going over to her friends house to study.

"Well, I'm sure these guys wouldn't mind helping you and Haley study, they seem like smart boys," Larry paused. "I don't want to here anymore about it, your gonna show them around."

"Fine," she said, her voice held a slight whine to it.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. Still trying to figure out what was so familiar about this beautiful girl in front of him. All the while wondering what about her made him feel so uncomfortable in his own skin. Made him feel like he needed to be someone else, someone better.

"Thank you," Nathan said softly.

Lucas barely heard his brother, but knew that he was being his usual soft self, and that he was probably sucking up to her. Sometimes his brother sickened him, why in the world would he have to suck up to Peyton?

"Not a problem," she said, her voice was barely above a whisper, and held a bit of sarcasm in it.

Peyton didn't want to spend most of the day and night with the Scott brothers. For one reason, Nathan, while he seemed like a really sweet guy, he came off as familiar. As someone she had seen before. As someone, that she didn't really like or trust, but she had no reason as to why thought would be. Not when he hadn't been anything but nice since they had arrive. In fact, she felt like she could trust Lucas, the convict, more than Nathan. She shook her head, trying to shake the feeling altogether, but she couldn't.

"If we're imposing, we could just stay here," Nathan said simply.

"No, because my father would find out, and he'll have my ass. I just have to call Haley and tell her that you guys are coming with," she said, before she walked away.

"Dude, are you just going to stand there?" Nathan finally asked, as Lucas was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Uh..Nate, does she come off as familiar to you?" Lucas asked, still unable to figure out why she seemed familiar.

"No, not really. She's hot though," Nathan grinned at Lucas.

Lucas shot him a death stare, his fist bawled up at his side.

"Your kidding me...."

"Don't say a damn word!" Lucas said, his voice low, but held a tone that Nathan had heard a few times.

He knew that this wasn't something to mess with. Lucas had kicked his ass for less, and he could definitely see that he was headed straight toward an ass kicking if he kept bringing it up.

"This should be interesting," Nathan added, as he started toward his bags, before heading up the stairs.

* * *

"Haley, I told you they would ruin our summer plans!" Peyton nearly screamed into the phone.

"Okay, calm down and explain," Haley said, trying to calm down her friend.

"Well, my dad wants me to bring them over with me. Says that they can help us study, but hello!!! Mark and Kevin are going to be pissed if we show up with two guys," Peyton sighed.

Mark Walker and Kevin Richards weren't the greatest guys on the planet, but they were hot and they were willing to date them, so they settled for them. Mark and Kevin were also easily jealous, and dumb as box of rocks. All it would take would be to see Lucas and Nathan with them and they'd start a fight. Not that Lucas and Nathan couldn't take care of themselves. It just wouldn't look good if their first night here, they got into a fight with two locals. Peyton shook her head, that would just be wrong and horrible.

"True they would, but all we have to do is explain what's going on," Haley explained.

"Yeah, because Mark and Kevin are smart enough to wait for an explanation," Peyton voice shook slightly as she remembered the last time Mark saw her with another guy. He had a very short fuse, with a very violent temper. Her poor tutor never saw the fist flying toward his face.

"That's true also...." Haley trailed off for a minute. "Well, we have to at least try, because you know they'll come looking for us if we don't show up."

"God, why did my dad have to agree to this!?" Peyton said in frustration. "I have to say though, one of them looks familiar, and not in a good way..."

"Oh do explain...what's his name? Is he hot?" Haley said, and Peyton could hear the smile quickly growing on her face.

"Well, the convict is kind of quiet, or at least seems that way. He barely said two words since he's been here. His name is Lucas, he's tall and blond with the most beautiful blue eyes..." Peyton trailed off before she said anything else. What was she thinking, talking about a man that was nearly sent to prison. "The other one though, his brother...I don't know something about him is familiar. He's got jet black hair, blue eyes, he's a little taller than his brother. He seems kind enough, it's just this feeling I got when I was around him...his name is Nathan."

Haley's silence on the other end of the phone scared her slightly, afraid that maybe her father had finally went off the deep end or something.

"What's his last name?" Haley voice was shaking slightly.

"Scott...Nathan Scott. He's Keith's nephew," Peyton said, she thought she had already explained this to Haley.

"Oh my god," was all Peyton heard.

* * *

**Okay..I know I suck....but I promise if I get a decent amount of reviews I'll try my hardest to update as quickly as I can.**

**Special Shout-out to all the reviews:**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan  
RJMoonspell4  
Music-Foodjunkie  
Caitlyn Rose  
Gosal11444  
Chechinou  
RoxyRBD2290  
Mels175**  
**Looney4MyTunes3  
Kapeesh  
LeytontTLA  
KylieLink  
Jamyj30  
LeytonUnit  
Biyo  
TweetieBird86  
LizMary96  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I had a couple of ideas about what Nathan could have done to upset Haley like that. I went with one that I thought would make him less hateable. I really think it's better if I keep Lucas the bad guy right now. Please enjoy, and if any part of this chapter is confusing don't hesitate to ask.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Peyton sat on Haley's bed, as she watched her pace at a furious pace. Only meeting Peyton's eyes on a few occasions. Peyton knew enough of her friend, to let her fume for a while before trying to get information out of her. She, however, was losing her patience quickly tonight and was about to ask Haley to either sit down and tell her what was going on, or just sit down period.

"I---I had a friend that used to live in Tree Hill," Haley started, but paused meeting Peyton's eyes again, only this time she didn't look away. She sighed loudly before continuing. "I went to Tree Hill a few summers back. You remember that right? You were really upset that we wouldn't get into our usual trouble over summer vacation. I apologized and said that my friend really needed me. That she was having boy troubles?"

"Was Nathan the boy?" Peyton asked the obvious question.

"No, I'm getting there----" breaking off again, Haley's eyes trailed to the floor. She had never told anyone this story ever. The only people that knew about this besides Haley was her friend Brooke, and Nathan. "I got there earlier than she was expecting. She sent one of her best friends to pick me up. I didn't know at the time that he was her boyfriend's brother. He was so cute, and super nice. We actually ended up chatting the whole way to Brooke's house. Once we arrived, I didn't want him to leave. We were having so much fun, but he explained that he had to stay indifferent to what Brooke was going to tell me. That he had his reasons why he couldn't take sides, but that he'd be around again tomorrow."

Haley was back up pacing the room, and biting her fingernails as she continued. "When I got out of the car, I ran straight up to Brooke's room, and he put my bags just inside the house, and waved goodbye. Once I got to her room, I found her on the bed. I could tell she had been crying, and I had to admit, I was curious as to what would make her cry, that Nathan would have to be indifferent about."

"It wasn't until Brooke sat up, and held her stomach that I realized at least part of the problem. She was pregnant. She had decided that it was best to give the baby up. She was in no way ready for a baby, and her boyfriend was in so much trouble all the time that she couldn't even imagine him trying to be a good father. She had only told him a few days earlier that she was expecting and that she wasn't keeping the baby."

"So if her being pregnant was only half the problem then what was the other half?" Peyton asked, still wondering what her best friend's reaction had been all about.

"I'm getting there, it's just---" Haley trailed off before diving right back into her friend's drama. "She had found out earlier that morning, before I got in, that her boyfriend had slept with someone else. Apparently Lucas told Nathan that it was out of spite. That Brooke secretly wanted to get pregnant to try and tie him down. That she was only saying that she wasn't keeping the baby to try and get him to talk her out of it. Nathan didn't like what his brother had done, and he didn't condone it, especially since Brooke was one of his closest friends. After I talked to her about her problem, and waited as she cried herself to sleep. I thought about Nathan, and how horrible that must have been on him. So I found his number in her address book and called him. We went out, and talked for a while, and I found that I really liked him. Made me even consider about talking to my dad about staying out there for a while, just so I could be near him. That's why I was late coming back. It wasn't until about three days before I decided to leave that place for good that I found him in bed with Brooke. I yelled and screamed at both of them. I told Brooke that she was a horrible friend and that I hated her and I was glad that her boyfriend was a horrible jackass and then I told her that I hoped she had a horrible life. Nathan chased after me, tried to calm me down. I punched him in the face and told him that if he ever came near me again that I'd tell my dad what happened...."

Peyton's eyes were huge at her words. "You mean that sweet guy----cheated on you?"

"Yeah, well I mean---We weren't really 'official' or anything, but I thought what we had was special enough for him to not sleep with anyone else. Especially not my friend. I haven't talked her since, and I never will. She's a horrible friend, I wasn't lying about that. The only time she really treated me halfway respectable was when she needed me. I just chalked it up to Brooke being 'Brooke," Haley sighed, as she slid back onto the bed, her head rest against her pillow. "Please don't make me see him."

"I won't make you do anything Hales, you know that. It's just, my dad is very adamant that I treat those two like we've been BFF's for like ever. If I leave them behind tonight, I'll be lucky if I ever get to leave the house again. You know how he about being 'hospitable' toward people, and that golden rule shit," Peyton sighed. "You don't have to come along tonight though."

"Actually, no I think I will. I'd love to see his face when he sees me. Even better, I cant' wait to see his face when he sees me with Mark," she grinned a real smile for the first time since Peyton had gotten there.

"Wait a minute. Nathan...he's the boy you were telling me about when you called me, wasn't he?" Peyton smirked at the memory.

"Yeah, wow, with how slow you are, I'd think those blond curls were real," Haley let a chuckle out at her words.

"Your mean when your pissed," Peyton bit her lip to keep the smile off her face.

"Lets go make some bad boys jealous," Haley grinned again, grabbing Peyton's hand and dragging her behind her.

* * *

**Okay, I just want to say that I'm actually shocked at the amount of reviews this story is getting. It's really making me want to perfect each chapter as much as possible, so keep those reviews coming, and thanks to:**

**Music-is-love10  
Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**Gosal11444**

**Caitlyn Rose**

**Bonnetta**

**Tweetiebird86**

**RoxyRBD2290**

**Jamyj30**

**RJMoonspell4**

**Leytonunit**

**Chechinou**

**Shannon+Jameslafferty_aaf.**

**KellytJjee**

**LeytontTLA**

**Lovely35**

**MidstRide**

**For the amazing reviews. Also, I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on how Lucas might know Peyton. I have a few ideas, but I'd love to hear what you guys think might be the cause for that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm not sure that I like how this chapter turned out. But I thought I'd post it anyways. I promise the next one will definitely be better. It'll be a little heart to heart.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Peyton slammed the front door shut behind her, as she stomped her feet on the welcome mat in front of her, before slipping her boots off.

"Hey," Nathan said, his voice was nonchalant, as he walked back into the living room. A can of soda in his hand, as he sat down on the couch just to her right.

"Uh---hey," she said forced the words out. Unable to see the sweet guy from before, after Haley's story.

"Look, I really meant what I said. If you really don't want us intruding on your night out, I'll completely understand. You don't know us from Adam, so like I said, you won't hurt our feelings," for the first time Peyton noticed that his voice was husky. Almost like he was constantly trying to seduce you, but not really knowing he was doing it.

"Yeah, and my dad would totally blow his top if I did. Your still invited, I just must warn you that me and my friend's boyfriend's will be joining us. They are a little...." she trailed off, not quite sure how to describe Kevin's aggressive tendcaies.

"Oh, they get jealous easy?" Nathan asked, his smile came off slightly cocky, and Peyton decided that she didn't really like him that much anymore.

"That's one way to describe it. It's just, Mark and Kevin are like _'our'_ version of bad boys. I just, I don't want you guys to get in trouble, or worse..." she trailed off again.

"I promise Peyton, we'll be on our best behavior. There won't be any reason for that little green monster to rear it's ugly head," he said, before chugging his soda down. "When do we leave?"

Sighing, obviously annoyed, she looked at her watch, "Ten minutes?"

"Good, I'll just go grab Luke," Nathan said, before shooting his can toward the small trash can beside the small table at the end of the couch.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, "Cocky bastard," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"Hey Luke, get up man, we're going out," Nathan said, knocking his brother's feet off the desk that they were propped up on.

"It's a damn hillbilly town Nate, what could we possibly be doing that could resemble '_fun'?"_ he sneered the last word.

He was convinced that fun was gone, that there was no fun now. That he was going to have his very first, summer that didn't have the word fun anywhere near it.

"Oh shut up, and sulk later. Peyton's invited us out with her friend..._and their boyfriends,_" he mumbled under his breath.

"Friend huh?" Lucas' grin grew larger. "She hot?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her. We're meeting her....wherever it is that she's taking us," Nathan added, remembering that he forgot to get details on what their evening's events were going to consist of.

"Oh great, so we're hanging out with '_Mr. Sawyer's'_ daughter, and her friend, and we have no idea where it is that we're going?" Lucas asked, his eyebrow raising dramatically. "For all you know, she could be planning to kill us."

"Oh, always over-dramatic Lucas, really," Nathan rolled his eyes, as he shoved his brother out of the chair he was currently sitting in.

"Fine, I'm up, let's go," he nearly growled at Nathan.

"No need to be nasty. I promise dude, your gonna thank me later," Nathan said, patting his brother's shoulder, as they headed downstairs.

* * *

"Took ya long enough," Peyton tapped her finger against her watch, impatiently. "I was about to leave without ya."

"Oh, damn," Lucas said, sarcasm dripping from his lips, as he snapped his fingers. "If only I had taken just a little long--" Lucas cut his sentence short, when Nathan's hand made contact with the back of his head. "Damn! That stung."

"Serves you right, what with you being an asshole and all," Nathan said quickly, before following Peyton out the front door.

"Oh let the fun being," Lucas mumbled, as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**At Sealy's**** Bar**

"A bar?" Nathan noticed when she pulled up to the front parking spot.

"Wow, your preservative," Peyton pointed out, her voice was mocking and Lucas laughed loudly at his brother's feigned hurt expression.

"Nice," he cracked, once his laughter subsided slightly.

"Look, their waiting for us, let's go," she said quickly, as she exited the car.

"I swear Nate man, I know her from somewhere," Lucas said suddenly before exiting the car himself.

Lucas and Nathan stared as the front door to the building swung open quickly and two large built guys stepped out. The first one was slightly taller than the second, and both would tower over Lucas and Nathan any day. He had short, cropped cut black hair, and pale green eyes. He sneered at Lucas and Nathan, before bending over to kiss Peyton's lips, and grab her ass. The second one, had short, cropped blond hair, and baby blue eyes, and he had a short girl hooked onto his arm, who Lucas noticed was glaring almost hatefully at Nathan.

"Dude, I think Peyton's friend doesn't like you," Lucas said, his tone was low as he elbowed his brother's side to get his attention.

Nathan, looked in the direction that Lucas was, and gasped loudly when he finally realized who was glaring at him.

"Haley?" he gaped, his eyes looked like they might bug out of their sockets.

"Hello Nathan," she sneered, but squeezed the arm of the man next to her.

Nathan could hear a growl come from his lips when Nathan said her name. Jealously, was definitely a feeling now, but he was sure that the jealously that he felt at the moment was ten times worse than the jealously that of the big blond man's.

"Wait a damn minute. Haley!? Like the chick you sulked over like two years!?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow as she faced his brother.

Nathan bowed his head, obviously embarrassed by his brother's words, as his face turned red.

"Wait, what do you mean sulked?" Haley asked, all anger and hostility was gone from her voice.

"Like, I've never seen my brother as such a pussy. He locked his sissy ass in his room for like a month straight before he'd even come out. I always did wonder how you took a piss," Lucas paused to laugh at his joke, but when he realized that no one was laughing with him he continued. "You broke my sissy of a brother's heart when you left Tree Hill. He wanted to explain---"

Nathan stopped his brother's sentence, with a slap to the stomach. "Dammit Nate, quit that."

"Shut up, you don't know what your talking about," Nathan said suddenly, anger was burning in his words, and in his eyes.

Lucas immediately did as he said. He'd never seen his brother like this. "It's no one's damn business."

With that, Nathan shoved his way past the four people in front of him, and walked into the bar.

* * *

"He's still a bit of a pansy, I'm sorry," Lucas grinned at her. He noticed that her eyes no longer held the glare that they did before, but now it was a look of shock. She let go of her boyfriend's arm, and walked closer to Lucas.

"Please, you have to tell me," Haley said, her voice was hushed, as she didn't want Mark to lose his cool, and beat the hell out of either boy right now.

"I really shouldn't. Me and Nate don't always see eye to eye, and quite frankly, we fight more than we get along. With that said though, he's shown that he'd rather be a miserable ass than let you know what really happened. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. You'll have to talk to Nate," Lucas said, his voice was sincere, and Peyton's eyes glistened slightly with tears. In that instant she could tell that Lucas really wasn't as bad as he seemed, maybe just a bit misunderstood.

Haley shook her head in acknowledgment, as the rest of them made their way into the bar. Lucas found Nathan quickly, as he threw back a shot of something that Lucas didn't recognize, and then chugged back his bottle of beer.

"Seriously dude, slow down," Lucas said, as he slid onto the bar stool next to him.

"I can't believe you did that. I mean I always knew you were an ass, but seriously!" Nathan glared at him. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

Sighing, Lucas went to get up, when he felt someone stand behind him.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Lucas said quietly.

"Well it looks like your little bro has a thing for my friend's girl. We can't have none of that," his voice was very threatening.

"Look Kev, Peyton said to cool it tonight. We'll bust their skulls another night," Mark sighed.

"No, I think we'll do it tonight," he sneered, just as Lucas turned around to face him.

"I can promise you, Kevin, that my brother isn't going to make any moves on your friend's girl," Lucas rolled his eyes at how ridiculous it all sounded.

"All the same, I'd still to make sure you understand what will happen if you do," he sneered at Lucas some more, before grabbing the bottle of beer that bartender had sit at his place and smacking Lucas in the side of the head with it.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Lucas yelled, as blood trickled down the side of his head.

Nathan laughed darkly, before grabbing his empty beer bottle, and swiftly turned and whacking Mark in the jaw with it.

"Oh now it's on pussy boy," Kevin said, his fists raised ready to have it out with Nathan now.

"Dammit Kevin. I said to leave them alone tonight!" Peyton yelled at her boyfriend.

"Stay the hell out of it Peyton," he yelled at her, before taking a swing that Nathan ducked.

"No Kevin, you stay the hell away from them!" Peyton said, grabbing hold of one of his raised fists.

Without thinking, his free fist flew forward, and crammed straight into her face, making her fall backwards and onto the floor. Lucas had recovered enough by that time to see what had happened. He stepped up toward Kevin, and punched him right in the jaw. The sound echoed through-out the bar, and Kevin buckled slightly, and Lucas used it to his advantage, as his fist came in contact with his jaw once more, as Kevin fell to his knees.

"You don't hit women, jackass," Lucas yelled, as Nathan handed him a empty beer bottle, without another thought, Lucas whacked him upside the head with the bottle, just like Kevin had done to him, and watched as he crumbled to the floor.

Quickly he turned toward Peyton, and helped her up, just as Haley flew around the corner from where the restrooms where, and grabbed Nathan's hand, dragging him out of the bar.

* * *

**I just have to say, that I really was not expecting this kind of response. So here's a special shout-out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Music-is-love10**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**Mcgirl6541**

**Lizmary96**

**Jamyj30**

**Gosal11444**

**Libra20**

**Leytonunit**

**RJMoonspell4**

**Bonnetta**

**Checinou**

**Shannon+jameslafferty_aaf**

**Spotsunshine**

**Leytonobessed**

**LeytontTLA**

**RoxyRDB2290**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this chapter is a bit on the short side. It's really kind of a filler chapter. I'm really not sure if I like this chapter or not. I promise the next one will have a nice heart-to-heart with LH and NP. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Peyton sat down lightly beside Lucas' passed out body. It was hard for her to grasp that it had only been a day since Lucas had defended her. Protected her from Kevin. His head still had gauze wrapped firmly around it. He had needed five stitches to close the medium sized wound on his head. He had done nothing but slept since he was released from the hospital, only ten hours earlier. Her father gave her the job of keeping a close eye on him. Making sure that his concussion wasn't worse than the doctor thought. Her father had taken care of the police, well him and the witnesses at the bar.

Her father had been on the phone with the judge that had sent Lucas down here, for two hours now. Explaining that the fight wasn't his fault, and that he was only protecting his daughter.

Softly, she brushed a few strands of his spiky blond hair back off his forehead. Before softly touching the stitched up cut on his forehead. She felt a few stray tears slide down her cheek, before attempting to talk.

"Lucas," she finally said, her voice barely above a whisper, just in case he still had a headache.

"Mmmhmm," was all he answered, before he groaned loudly.

"Do you need more aspirin?" she asked him, her hand caressing his cheek softly.

"That'd be great," he said after few moments, as one of his eyes popped open.

She found herself stuck in his one-eyed gaze. His steel blue eyes were absolutely memorizing together, and the power wasn't much less with only one open. Shaking her head, she felt a little dizzy, but stood up to walk to the bathroom to grab him some aspirin.

She walked back into his room, two small white tablets in her hand, along with a small glass of water. She sat back down beside him, and handed him the aspirin in one hand, and the glass of water in the other.

"Let me help you," she said quickly when he tried to raise up on his own.

"I'm not helpless," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"I didn't say that you were. I just—I want to help," she said softly.

He looked up, and got caught in the gaze of her beautiful emerald eyes. It was almost an hypnotic feeling. He couldn't look away, even though his cheeks were flaming red.

"Thanks," he finally mumbled, as she looked away, breaking her hypnotic hold on him.

"I think I'm the one that should be saying thanks," she smiled softly at him, before letting her fingers caress the blood soaked bandage on his head.

Smiling softly back at her, "Your welcome. I really just wanted to reason to hit him back."

"I'm glad you did. He doesn't listen," she sighed. "I really did tell him to leave you and Nathan alone."

"I believe you..." he trailed off, as he moved his pillow so he could sit up comfortably. "Look Peyton. It's not really any of my business. It's just--"

"What is it Lucas?" she asked, getting a little frustrated at his random mumbling.

"Your not going to keep seeing him—are you?" he asked, unable to make eye contact with her.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it. I don't see why I wouldn't," she answered finally.

"He hit you Peyton. That's why!" Lucas yelled the last part, and then grimaced at the pain seering through his head.

"He didn't mean to. That's just how Kev, gets sometimes," she said, standing up.

"He sure as hell did mean to Peyton. I don't wanna have to kick his ass again," Lucas sighed, realizing that he was showing his soft side. The side that he usually kept buried deep down inside. The side that had only caused him pain in the past.

"Look thanks for sticking up for me Lucas, but I can handle Kevin. I'm a big girl," she huffed, her arms folding across her chest as she stomped out of his room.

* * *

"Hey man, what happened?" Nathan asked, poking his head in.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, trying to hide the pained expression on his face.

"Well I heard Peyton yelling at you. Then when I tried to ask her what was up, she mumbled something about you being an ass, and then stomped off down the stairs," Nathan said, speaking softly to not cause Lucas any pain.

"Great," he groaned. "All I said, was that she shouldn't see that Kevin guy anymore. She freaked out. Something about taking care of herself, then stormed out of here."

"Nice Luke. You were getting in good with her too. What with you taking a beer bottle to the head. Then protecting her. You were like her 'knight-in-shining-amour' until you opened your big fat mouth," Nathan laughed loudly.

"Yeah, thanks Nate. Hey by the way, how are things with Haley?" Lucas smiled a huge smile, as he saw his brother cringe at his words.

"That was a low blow bro," Nathan snapped.

"Yeah, well you win some you lose some," Lucas shrugged.

"Bite me," Nathan snapped, before storming out of his room.

"Awww! Peace and quiet!" Lucas said to himself, as he put his arms behind his head, and stretched his legs out in front of him.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**Tweetiebird86**

**Jamyj30**

**Gosal11444**

**Music-is-love10**

**RoxyRBD2290**

**Shannon+Jameslafferty_aaf**

**Lovely35**

**LeytontTLA**

**Libra20**

**Leytonunit**

**RJMoonspell4**

**Biyo**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**LPLover87**

**GiftedMagic**

**For the kind reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is part one of the NP/LH conversation. The next chapter will have a bit more with LH, and some NH....and possibly some LP, I haven't decided yet though. **

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Your brother is an ass, you know that right?" Peyton huffed as soon as Nathan climbed down the stairs.

"Yeah, he can be. It's something you just kinda learn to live with though. He wasn't always like that though--" Nathan trailed off realizing that he had said to much.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, her eyes holding a certain curiosity to them.

"He'd be so pissed if I told you," Nathan sighed.

"He won't have to find out," Peyton smiled softly at him.

"Okay, but I didn't tell you," Nathan cringed at the thought of what Lucas would do to him if he ever found out.

* * *

Lucas sat up in bed. His headache had dulled to a slight ache on the side of his head. He rubbed his temple softly, hoping the aching would end altogether. He wanted to get up and go downstairs. He felt lonely and useless just laying around in bed. He was also certain that someone would chew his head off if he got out of bed, after only being released from the hospital for only a day. Sighing, he layed his head back against the headboard. He heard a slight knock on the door. Without raising his head, and without caring who was on the other side of that door, he mutter a low come in.

The door opened just a small amount, and he watched as Haley poked her head in. She looked at his face for a moment, before walking all the way in, and sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Peyton called me. She's really upset with you. Although she wouldn't tell me why. So I thought I'd come and see what was going on," Haley sighed.

"All I said to her was that she should stop seeing that jackass Kevin," Lucas huffed, he couldn't believe that she went crying to friend like that.

"I completely agree with you Lucas. She should, I mean I broke up with Mark that night. I always knew they both had tempers, but what they did to you was just--" Haley broke her sentence off, and Lucas could see her face growing red with anger.

"Yeah well. I'll survive. Trust me, I've been in worse scuffles than this," he grinned at her before grimacing at the pull of the stitches in his forehead.

"So, why are you---the way you are?" Haley asked, as she played with the buttons on the jacket laying in her lap.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice holding a rough edge. He knew what she meant, but he really didn't want to tell this story. He didn't want anyone else to know.

"Why are you—the bad guy?" she asked carefully, not wanting to upset him.

"It's a really long story Haley--" he paused, and when she made no attempt to move he sighed loudly. He'd have to tell his long, painful story. He just hoped that it wouldn't get back to Peyton. That's all he needed was her feeling sorry for him.

"I have time," she pressed when he didn't say anything else.

"I was fourteen--" he paused for a moment, looking at his hands before continuing. "I was young and stupid. I was dating a girl that was about two years older than me. Her name was Natalie. She was beautiful, graceful. Like heaven had sent me this angel, and I loved her so much. We had been dating for almost a year, and she had just gotten her license, and a new car. She wanted me to go for a ride with her, but I had a few tests to study for. She ended up taking her best friend with her. It wasn't until the next morning that I heard the news. Natalie's car got struck by a vehicle that was doing ninety in town, and ran a red light. He was twenty-four, and he had been drinking. Natalie died almost instantly, her passenger was lucky though. She only had mostly superficial wounds. Only two were bad enough for stitches. She also broke her right leg. Natalie died, and she lived, and I guess I just always felt that it wasn't fair that Natalie was taken from me, but that Brooke Davis got to live on. At first though, I was civil towards her, and that's how we ended up together in the first place. I was angry, and quite frankly I wanted to die. I didn't think that life was worth living without Natalie. That why I started breaking every law I could. I just figured eventually someone would just put me out of my misery--" he broke his sentence off, as he felt a few tears slip down his cheek.

"Since then I don't let anyone in, because quite frankly if you don't let them in then you don't get hurt. My heart is starting to mend itself, but it still hurts to think about her. To picture her face---" his sentence broke off again, his eyes wide.

"Lucas are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Haley asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Uh—no. I just realized why Peyton looks so familiar to me," he said, blinking his eyes a few times in disbelief.

"Why's that?" Haley looked at him, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Because she looks so smiliar to Natalie," Lucas said, his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

"So—she died?" Peyton asked, tears were in her eyes.

"Yeah. It was a really bad accident. Natalie died almost instantly. Her friend, Brooke Davis, suffered only minor injuries, the worst of which was a broken leg. Lucas wasn't ever the same after that. I think part of him, blamed himself. I guess he kind of figures that if he had gone with her, maybe he would have been able to save her, or at the very least, he would have died with her. We were all afraid that he'd try to kill himself. He was so depressed for six or so months after she died. Then he started dating Brooke out of nowhere. We all thought he'd finally lost his mind. Until I found out he was cheating on her every chance he got. That's when he started doing illegal things. Like boosting cars, among other things. He used to be a great guy, a nice guy. The moment that Natalie died though, so did that part of Lucas," Nathan shook his head slowly. "Don't get me wrong. I still love my brother to death. He's just such a jackass anymore. It's like, since he's miserable, he has to make everyone else around him miserable too."

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**JamyJ30**

**Tweetiebird86**

**GiftedMagic**

**Gosal1444**

**Libra20**

**Reddevil6394**

**Welkbvrmvb**

**RJMoonspell4**

**LeytontTLA**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**Blank.**

**Lplover87**

**Fifi4ever1007**

**Ghostwriter**

**For the kind reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I really don't like this chapter. It's really kind of a filler, and it's really short. I'm sorry about that, but the next chapter will be longer I promise. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"So wait a minute. That's when you started dating Brooke?" Haley asked, her eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah. I treated her so badly. I really despise myself sometimes. I'm not a good person," he shook his head sadly.

"Don't ever say that Lucas. You've had it tough. You just need someone to get you on the right track again. Someone to kick your ass into shape," she smiled at him.

"No, I think it's too late for that. For me. I'm not a good guy anymore. The guy I used to be died the day that Natalie died. I'm barely living anymore," he said, starting at the bed, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Don't think that way Lucas, please. You deserve to be happy. You just need to find something that makes you happy," she sighed softly, as she patted his shoulder.

"So then why are you still avoiding Nathan?" he shot at her.

"That's none of your business," she shot back, her eyebrow raised.

"The hell it's not! He's my brother. Even if I do treat him crappy, I still care about him. You didn't see what you did to him. It was like someone stole his friggin puppy. I've never seen my brother so depressed," he shot back at her, just a slight edge to his voice.

This shocked Haley out of her mad face, and straight into her curious face.

"You mean I hurt him?" she asked, as she sat back down on the edge his bed.

"Yeah. He was really starting to fall for you. If you must know, Brooke got him so plastered that he couldn't even see straight. If anything, Brooke deserves for you to give her a good dose of hell for it, but not Nate. Hell he's like a freaking boyscout," Lucas said, shaking his head.

"I didn't realize--"

"You didn't ask. You didn't even let him explain," Lucas yelled at her.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you. It can't be good for your injury—I should go," she said, sighing as she stood up. "Don't' tell him I was here."

* * *

"I feel so bad for yelling at him," Peyton said finally.

"Don't. He'll be the first to admit that he's a jerk. The guy he used to be. The good guy, the one that I never once regretted calling my brother? He's still there. Lucas has just buried him so deep inside, that I'm not sure if he can ever resurface again," Nathan sighed.

"You really do care about him don't you?" Peyton asked softly.

"Of course I do. He's my brother. He maybe an ass most of the time, but that doesn't change the fact that he's my brother," Nathan looked her in the eye, and then smiled. "You really care about him too...don't you?"

The grin that crossed Nathan's face was unhidable, and Peyton just glared at him, before sighing.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, he's laid up in bed because of me," she admitted.

"That just proves that the real Lucas is still in there. Maybe you can pull him out of this---funk he's been in?" Nathan posed the question toward her.

"I don't know what I'd be able to do," she answered shyly.

"Be there for him. Make him see that not everyone leaves. Everybody has pretty much given up on him. They've lost faith in him. He doesn't have anyone on his side. He needs you," Nathan said, his blue eyes blazing.

"Your right. I should go talk to him," she gave him a shy smile.

"I usually am—right," he smiled back.

She shook her head as she walked past him, before stopping dead in her tracks.

"I think you have a visitor," she winked at Haley, as she spoke over her shoulder.

He turned around, as his eyes grew wide.

"Hi," Haley said shyly, as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey," Nathan said, equally as shy.

"I uh—I was just heading out--"

"Oh, I didn't even know you were here," he sighed.

"I came to talk to Lucas. Wanted to make sure he was doing okay," she smiled at him softly.

"Could I—talk to you?" he asked, his hand rubbing the back of his head. A nervous habit he had, had since he was a little kid.

"Uh—sure," she answered, not really sure that she was ready for this talk just yet.

* * *

Lucas grunted, as he tried to sit up, the pain in his head returning with a vengeance. He was in search of something to at least the aching pain in his head. He sighed, and laid back against the headboard when he heard a small knock on his door.

"Come in," his voice was more of a 'go away' tone, but Peyton opened the door as cheerfully as she could muster up, and walked in.

"How you feeling?" she asked, her voice low in case his head hurt again.

"Pain, very much pain," Lucas cried out, as a sharp pain coursed through his head.

"Let me get you some more Tylenol for that," she cringed, as she saw a couple of tears slip from his eyes.

She disappeared out of the room, and heard him scream out in pain, as a few tears of her own slipped from her eyes.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**Tweetiebird86**

**Music-is-love10**

**Reddevil6394**

**Gosal11444**

**Libra20**

**RJMoonspell4**

**LeytontTLA**

**RoxyRBD2290**

**Leytonunit**

**Jamyj30**

**LPLover87**

**Ghostwriter**

**Leytonloverrrrr**

**For the kind reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this chapter is really rather short, I felt like it was a great place to end the chapter...plus I was having a bit of trouble writing this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Rushing quickly, grab the bottle of Tylenol, and the glassful of water that I had just filled up, and rushed out of the bathroom, and dashed as quickly as I could back to Lucas' room, without spilling the water everywhere. I sighed, as I came to stop just outside his bedroom door, taking a deep breathing, trying to calm my racing heartbeat.

"Here," I said, as I turned the corner into his room, and felt a scream catch in my throat.

Lucas' body was limp, his head hanging off the side of his bed, his arms were flung on other side of him. From where I stood it appeared that he wasn't breathing either.

"NATHAN!" I screamed as loud as I could muster.

It didn't take long for me to hear two different sets of footsteps on the stairs. I heard a low gasp, as Nathan ran past me, and to his brother's side.

"Call 911!" he shouted back, as Haley reached for her cell phone.

"Is he--" I couldn't finish my sentence.

My eyes were frozen on Lucas's still form laying across his bed. In the distance I could hear the front door slamming shut, as two more sets of footsteps ran up the stairs.

"I thought--" my dad cut himself off, as he watched in horror as Nathan crouched at his brother's side, tears streaming down his face.

I felt like I would lose it any minute. That I would just start sobbing any second, as I listened to Nathan's pleas to his brother.

"Please Luke—wake up man," Nathan muttered over and over again.

"Lucas?" I heard Keith Scott's familiar husky voice behind me.

"Uncle Keith, help him," Nathan's broken voice brought through whatever was keeping me from joining in on the hysteria, as I finally broke down. Tears streamed steadfast down my cheeks, as I prayed that he wouldn't die, that he would be fine.

"I wish I could Nate," Keith said, as he knelt down next to Nathan. "He'll be alright though, I know it."

Nathan just shook his head, as Keith patted his back. I could hear the sirens in the distance now, as we all moved out of the room, expect for Keith and Nathan, who stayed put. My dad ran downstairs to meet the paramedics, while me and Haley stood just outside Lucas' room. She held me in her arms, as I sobbed on her shoulder. I couldn't believe this. He had been fine, aggravating me and Nathan, just less than an hour ago, and now he's unconscious. These thoughts though didn't help stop the tears, as they continued their free fall from my eyes.

I felt Haley's grip around me tighten, as the paramedics made their way into his bedroom. I wanted to go back in there. I wanted to listen to what they were saying. I wanted to know what was going on, but I couldn't force my lead filled legs to move. I couldn't will them to move, and suddenly I found myself on the floor, Haley sitting beside me, as my body shook and convulsed with the violent sobs that racked my body, as I suddenly realized that whatever was wrong with Lucas was my fault.

"It's—my--fault" I was finally able to sob out, as Haley rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"No, it's not. Don't you dare blame yourself," Haley's voice was smooth and calm.

"But—it—is." stopped to take a breath, trying to calm the sobs enough to speaking correctly. "It's just. I should have told them not to come. I should have stopped Kevin sooner! I should have done something, anything."

Haley went to disagree with me, but we heard them bringing Lucas out of his room. I used the support that Haley offered, and pulled myself to my feet. My eyes immediately met Nathan's red rimmed ones.

"They're not sure what's wrong with him. He's breathing, and all his vitals signs look good—but he's not responsive. They tried to get him to open his eyes, but he wouldn't," his head hung, as he followed the paramedics down the stairs.

I felt my chest swell, and the pressure made it feel like my chest might explode. I couldn't get it out of my head, how this was all my fault. I was to blame. If something happened to him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks to:**

**Reddevil6394**

**RJMoonspell4**

**LeytontTLA**

**Music-is-love10**

**Lovely35**

**Gosal11444**

**Libra20**

**LpLover87**

**Tweetiebird86**

**Jamyj30**

**For the kind reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this chapter is pretty short, but I've had a difficult time writing it. Which was the cause in the delay. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Please, for the love of all things hopeful, get that glum look off your face," I heard him say. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I knew he had the wistful smile that I had come to love.

"Lucas, you could have very well died!" I exclaimed at him.

"I understand that, but I didn't—that has to mean something," that perfect smile crossed his perfectly pouty lips. I could feel my heart swell with emotion. It wasn't the same kind of emotion as it was a mere month ago when Lucas was wheeled from this house and rushed to the hospital. This time it felt closer to butterfiles, hundreds of them fluttering in my heart willing it to explode.

"Yeah it does. If only they knew what caused you to black out like that--"

"It doesn't matter Peyt. It's been a month. I haven't blacked out once since then. I'm fine, I promise. Now—do me a favor and please stop worrying yourself so much," this time he was sincere, and his voice was soft and full of emotion.

"I can promise to---try," my voice wasn't louder than a whisper. I didn't understand how this boy could make me feel such a wide range of emotions all at the same time.

A small, sweet smile crossed his lips, as he reached his hand out and gently grabbed a hold of mine. Cradling it softly between his two hands, he spoke softly. "I can about your will being Peyton. If you keep this up, you'll be old and gray by the time your twenty-five. Now, please, for me, just stop. That doesn't mean you can't hang out here. By all means, stay all day if you'd like. I enjoy the company, but no worrying—defintely not any of those glum looks, like the world is coming to an end or something."

I couldn't help to not smile now. It was nearly impossible to go for long periods of time without smiling with him. He could probably bring a smile to anyone's face. He was very charismatic like that.

"So—not to change this lovely topic or anything—have you talked to Nate lately?" I asked, I could feel the sly look on my face.

"Yeah, he's still head over heels for that Haley chick. I really wish that he'd just man up and tell her already. I'm kind sick of listening to him pine over her," Lucas grunted, clearly agerviated.

"Well, then you'll be happy to know that Haley's decided to give him a second chance," I smile ruefully at him.

"Thank god! Finally!" I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"So—talking about manning up—I'd like to talk to you about something," his voice was barely above a whisper and I had to strain to listen to him.

I could tell that he was waiting for me to acknowledge that he had spoken at all. I shook my head, waiting for him to continue.

"Peyton—if I don't just come out say this—I'll lose my nerve," he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I think—I might—no--I know—I'm falling for you."

He was no longer looking at me,and I could tell how hard this was for him to admit. I knew that it was something I wanted to hear, but something that pulled my mind to my creepy jackass of a boyfriend, that I had yet to break up with. If anything happened between us, before—or hell after I did that, Lucas would be on the receiving end of a fight far worse than that bar brawl. I wasn't sure if that was something that I could just let happen. Tears fell from my eyes at the thought of him laying helpless and bloody on the floor. I was edging toward hystria when his voice broke through my thoughts.

"You don't have to say anything Peyton. I didn't tell you this so that you would be forced into a corner so to speak. I just—I needed you to know—just in case. I know I'm probably not the kind of man you want. You deserve so much better than me, you really do. You deserve more than a two-bit criminal. I just—I need you to know that you've changed me. I see the world differently now. I'm not angry at the world for taking Natalie away from me. Please, just say something," his voice was merely a whisper at the end, and his plea was nearly impossible to say no to.

"Lucas--" I paused trying to blink back the tears that threatened to fall, my voice was barely audible. "I want nothing more than to say all of that back to you. To tell you that I feel the exact same way. I want that so much. It's not that easy though. For one, I have a boyfriend. Albeit a bad one, but I do still have one. For two, he will hurt you. He'll hurt you so much worse than you are now. I can't let that happen, because I do feel the same way. I am in love with you Lucas Scott. I deserve you and you deserve me, and I promise you that as soon as Kevin is out of the picture you will have me."

When I forced my eyes open, I saw that Lucas was leaning toward me from his bed. His brilliant blue eyes intent on my face. A desire was burning deep behind them, and that desire was me. He leaned forward ever so slowly until our lips gently touched.

"I'll wait forever," he said, when he pulled back, a smile crossing his lips.

* * *

**Special Shout Out Thanks to:**

**Reddevil6394**

**RJMoonspell4**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**JamyJ30**

**Tweetiebird86**

**Futura-Estrella**

**Libra20**

**Lovely35**

**Gifted Magic**

**LeytontTLA**

**KellytJee**

**For the kind reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's short—I'm sorry...it's late but I wanted to get this one updated. Don't think that's the end of Kevin though--*laughs evilly***

* * *

Chapter Twelve

I paced back and forth, as Lucas sat, that same smile plastered on his lips. We were in Kevin's favorite bar. The same one that the bar fight had happened in. Haley and Nathan were hanging back—our backup if we needed it.

Lucas had down-right refused to allow me to do this on my own. He had begged, and fought with me. The only reason he won, was because he fought dirty. He threatened to tell my dad about Kevin—who my dad disliked anyways.

"Peyton—calm down," his voice was soothing.

I knew he'd put his arms around me if we weren't afraid that Kevin would walk in soon. We didn't knew any other reason to set him off. Lucas's arms around me would send him into a frenzy we didn't need. I'm almost wishing we had told my dad though. He'd make sure that Luke didn't get hurt.

"So—what's so important that you called me out here early?" I heard Kevin's husky voice boom from two tables away.

I nearly jumped out of my shoes. I never realized before Lucas how terrified of him I was. Then again, I never really had a reason to be afraid of him before Lucas.

"Look—Kev--" good use my nickname for him. "I've been thinking and I just—I can't—I won't do this anymore. You can't treat me like you do and expect me to just 'deal' with it."

I was a little rougher with my words than I had expected to be, but he needed to learn that he was an ass. He needed to learn that he can't expect to treat a woman like he owned her and expect to keep her.

"Are you—defying me?" one of his eyebrows raised, and I was instantly terrified.

"Ye—yes," I stumbled over the word, almost like it got caught in my throat.

"You bitch!" he spat the words, almost like he were spitting on me.

I could feel myself start to shake as he raised his arm back. I was expecting the impact. Instead I heard a loud crunch, and a low thud. I opened my clenched eyes and saw Lucas shaking his fist, standing over Kevin. His nose was bleed profusely, and Lucas looked rather proud of himself.

"You ever lay a finger—one little finger, on her again, and I swear you won't have that finger anymore," His voice was rough—mean.

For the first time I got a glimpse of the man that Lucas was before he came here. The bad boy—the one that had disappeared the moment he stepped foot into my house. I wasn't sure I liked him, and I was glad that I was able to pull the man that Lucas used to be, back from the murky deepts that Lucas had shoved him down into.

"You okay?" and there was that man. His voice was soft, caring and I forgot all about my ex who lay on the floor bleeding all over it. I forgot about Haley and Nathan, who I knew were staring at us from across the room. I forgot about everything except for him and me.

I smiled at him, and he smiled my favorite smile in return. That was all it took. I threw my arms around his neck, and crashed my lips into his. What started out as a slow, soft kiss. Quickly turned into a heated, passionate kiss. It probably would have went further, but the throat clearing on the other side of the room made me pull away, my cheeks turning a bright red.

"Damn," he whispered against my cheek, before he kissed it.

"So—what's next?" Nathan's weary voice broke the silence.

Him and Haley weren't really on sure footing yet. They had only talked a couple of times. Trying to talk through their problems, and their past.

"I don't know—"

"Let's watch a movie," Lucas suggested, his arm slung around my shoulders as we started out of the bar.

"Oh! Twilight's playing!" Haley's voice shrilled next to me, Nathan's arm was slung around her shoulders as well, nearly jumped back at the sound of her voice.

"No way! Luke, please?" I begged.

Me and Haley had read the books front and back so many times I had lost count. I'd wanted to see this movie forever.

"Okay—anything for you," he smiled. He was my own personal Edward.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks To:**

**Jamyj30**

**LeytonAlways**

**LeytontTLA**

**Libra20**

**RJMoonspell4**

**GhostWriter**

**RedDevil6394**

**KellytJjee**

**For the kind reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah I'm evil—I know. Please enjoy my evilness. Oh--also. Finally a decent chapter! Whoo-Hoo!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**2 months later**

I giggled, when I heard Lucas laugh at the movie currently on the television screen. Luckily my dad had been a little happier to learn that Lucas had saved me from my doomed relationship with Kevin. Needless to say, that put him right at the tip top of my dad's most favorite people list. So he was happy to learn that we were officially dating. Although, things were starting to look bleak for what I knew was a doomed relationship anyways. Lucas had to leave in a month, to return to Tree Hill, where he would start his probation. If he didn't go back, he'd be wanted for arrest. So I knew there was no way he could stay. I still had a year left of high school, while I could transfer to Tree Hill, I knew my dad would never approve it.

So Instead of dwell on what we knew was coming, sooner rather than later, we just basked in what we had now. We enjoyed each other's company quite well, and it was hard for me to imagine spending a year without him. I had promised him that if our relationship lasted the trials and tribulations of long distance, that as soon as I graduated, I would move up to Tree Hill. I had already decided to apply to any college within reasonable driving distance of Tree Hill. So that meant that North Carolina, Duke were my best bets. My dad wouldn't be happy if I went to a community college. Not when he stated time after time that I was destined for great things. Lucas, unfortunately agreed. Which meant that if I didn't get into either of those schools, that I would end up being apart from Lucas for even longer.

"Peyt, this is the best part," Lucas nudged me out of my thoughts.

"What movie is this again?" I asked, a sheepish smile on my lips.

Lucas's mouth dropped open, looking at me surprised.

"Do you not listen to me?" he joked, as he slung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his chest. "It's National Treasure."

The title did ring a bell. Although it was about history—just the thought of history made me want to make a snoring noise, but to appease Lucas I tried to pay attention to the screen. I did have to admit that the Riley guy was kinda cute, in that really dorky way.

"It's the ending action sequence. This guy," he paused pointing to some older ugly looking guy. "His name is Ian, he's the bad guy. He's trying to steal the treasure from," he paused again, pointing at that one actor. I swear I had seen him before—Nicholas something. "Ben, he's the hero. Then that's Abigail, they hook up later on."

He went on to explain, pretty much the rest of the movie to me, but I just couldn't keep my mind on the television. It was off, on this note I had found on my car just yesterday. It wasn't the first, and I hadn't told Lucas. Knowing him he'd probably jump to some sort of conclusion. The first one had been brief. Simply saying, "_You'll pay."_ This one though had been longer—explaing that one of my friends, might meet and untimely death. It wasn't that I wasn't taking it seriously. I mean, we're talking about Nathan or Haley—or even Lucas. I thought I knew who might be behind it, and I wasn't quite sure how a loser like him would even think to be so creative. I knew—that I had to tell Lucas though. Especially if Nathan was involved.

"Luke," he paused the television before pouring on the whole effect of his steel gray, blue eyes on me.

"What is is?" he asked, his voice was laced with concern.

"I—got this letter—found it on my car--"

"What letter?" he said through his gritted teeth.

I pulled both out of my back pocket. I knew I was going to tell him today, it was just figuring out when I was going to tell him. I watched as his eyes took in both notes, before a low, fierce growl popped into his chest. The sound literally made me jump back. His eyes held a dangerous hint to them.

"Luke?" I spoke softly.

"I'll kill that bastard myself," I knew this would happen. I knew that he would think to do something stupid like that. All that would do, would get him thrown behind bars.

"Lucas, that won't solve anything. That will just make me lose you. We should tell my dad—he's got—connections," I sighed. I never liked most of the people my father associated with, but they would only do us good right now.

"Fine," he spat, and I knew that his anger wasn't meant to be at me, it was for—who we both thought wrote the note—Kevin.

I sighed, as we both stood up. The movie on the television all but forgotten now.

"Mr. Sawyer—Nathan, Uncle Keith," Lucas called, his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder.

"I told you to call me---" my dad paused as he took in Lucas's protective stance.

He stood mostly in front of me, he was bent forward slightly, like an attack was imminent, and would come from nowhere.

"What's wrong?" my dad was suddenly as serious as Lucas was.

Lucas simply just stood straight up, and met him halfway, handing him the folded pieces of notebook paper. My dad made a face at the notes, as they talked so low that I couldn't make out the words. I barely knew that they were talking, if it wasn't for their lips moving I wouldn't have even known.

"I agree—Yeah that probably is safer—it's agreed then--" I heard only those statements because they were spoken louder than the rest of the sentence.

"Peyt," Lucas called, as he waved me over to their secret meeting. I saw the way my dad's eyes lit up at Lucas's pet name for me. My dad really did adore Lucas. Bad past or not.

"What's up?" I tried for nonchalance, but it didn't work—mainly because my voice broke on both words.

"We're leaving in a couple of days. You, me, Nathan and Haley. Mr.--" Lucas stopped when my dad yelled at him with just his eyes. "Larry, is going to talk to Haley's parents. He's certain he can get them to let Haley transfer to Tree Hill. We will be safe, and your father is going to gather some of his friends to help him hunt down _**Kevin**_," he said his name like it was something that tasted awful. Like something that he needed to spit out. "Once everything is known to be safe for you and Haley here, you can come back."

"Only if you want to," my dad added, and I realized that this was his way of giving me promission to go with Lucas back to Tree Hill.

Lucas simply nodded toward my dad, which caused a small smile to break out on his lips. It was quickly replaced with the frown of anger.

"Are you sure? If he finds out—Luke, he could come there. He could hurt your family," my voice becoming more frantic with each word.

"You are my priority Peyton. Trust me—if he come anywhere near you—here or there..." his sentence trailed off and I knew what he meant. I whimpered lightly, as he pulled me against his chest. "I will make sure your safe. I won't lose you."

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks To:**

**RJMoonspell**

**Libra20**

**Music-Is-Love10**

**JamyJ30**

**For the kind reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know this one is short, but I enjoy leaving cliffhangers too much. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I threw clothes, in a hap hazardous way. Not even paying attention to what I was packing. We were set to leave for Tree Hill in only an hour. Lucas was gathering his and Nathan's stuff, while Nathan was at Haley's helping her get her stuff together.

I couldn't seem to shake this feeling that something was wrong, something was off. I had, had the feeling for the past hour. Right after Nathan left, was when the feeling kicked in. I hadn't told Lucas about, just figuring it was nervous. Now though, I wasn't so sure.

"You almost ready Peyt?" Lucas asked, as he poked in his head, giving me a soft grin.

I stared at his beautiful smile. Taking in everything from his subtle dimples, to his luscious blue eyes. A shiver overtook my body, and I felt the need to run into his arms and press my lips to his. That wasn't a new feeling. I felt it every time he so much as looked at me. There was no denying it, no hiding it. I was falling head over heels for Lucas Scott.

"Uh, about—how much should I pack?" I asked, smiling a sheepish smile.

"As much as you want. Your dad is letting us take his huge Dodge Ram. As long as it doesn't rain, we can keep everything in the backed," His voice was deep and husky, his muscularly tan arms were folding across his chest.

"Oh, okay. Wanna give me a hand?" I asked him, as I threw some clothes in his direction to place in the suitcase at his feet.

"I suppose, considering I don't really have a choice," he said, his voice was light and teasing.

"I'm almost positive that you will survive packing one more suitcase," I smiled up at him.

I had taken a seat on the floor to grab a few pairs of shoes that I kept under my bed. I grabbed my two favorite pairs of heels, and my most comfortable sneakers. It was in this instant that I realized that I had no clue where I'd live.

"Luke?" my voice was soft, more to keep it from breaking than anything else.

"Yes?" he asked, and I almost jumped when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Where are me and Haley going to live?" I turned slightly so I could see his face.

He smiled softly at me, before placing a small subtle kiss on my forehead. It amazed me how such a small gesture could make me feel so incredibly loved.

"With me and Nathan of course. I was going to have Nate ask Brooke--"

"Yeah, that wouldn't have been disastrous," I teased, smacking his arm.

"Yeah, I didn't even get Brooke's name completely out before Nathan started to steam and screaming no. So I called my parents. We have a guest bedroom that never gets used. As long as you and Haley don't mind sharing a room--"

"Of course not," I smiled, before pressing my lips lightly to his.

"And of it does—I'm only down the hall," he winked at me.

"Lucas Scott, are you suggesting what I think you are?" I smiled at him.

It was such a new feeling. To know that all of our lives are endanger, because of my pyshicatic ex-boyfriend. Yet at this moment, I felt as if I was living up in the clouds. I felt as if nothing in my life could never go wrong. Not with Lucas there. Especially not with his arms around my waist, and holding me close. Unfortunately, my serenity didn't last, as my cell phone started to blare Haley's ring tone.

I pulled away from Lucas's embrace unwillingly. As always checked the caller id, before answering. I mouthed Haley's name to Lucas before taking the call.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked, as Lucas decided now was the perfect time to start tickling me. I hit at his hands before shouting, "Lucas stop."

"Oh. Are you and your pathetic boyfriend having fun?" I heard Kevin's voice, and felt a cold shiver in my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled up, and I felt like crying.

"Kk-evin?" my voice broke on his name.

Lucas's eyes became dangerously serious at the mention of his name. Without another word from either of us, he snatched the phone from my hand, and pulled it his ear.

"Bastard. Where are you?" Lucas barked into the phone.

I let my body mold into his. With his free hand, he stroked my back, knowing I needed something to calm me down. It did upset me more to not be able to listen to the other end of the phone call. I knew that whatever Kevin was saying wasn't good news, as every muscle in Lucas's body tensed up almost immediately.

"I swear to god—You listen to me you sick bastard! I will kill you with my bare hands. Don't think I won't. You better not fucking hurt them!"

with that the phone slammed shut. I saw the frantic look in his eyes. It was Haley or Nathan—or both.

"Lucas, talk to me," I begged.

"He has them—both of them. He's going to kill them—unless I give you to him," the pain in his eyes broke my heart. I shoved my face into his chest and started to sob.

* * *

**Special Shout-out Thanks to:**

**Musicislove10**

**Jamyj30**

**Libra20**

**RJMoonspell4**

**Edwardandbella22**

**For the kind reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, thought I'd give you Nathan and Haley's side of the whole "Nab and Grab" **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Pacing back and forth in her room, I wait for Haley to return with her luggage case. I said, 'pack light' and she threw almost her entire wardrobe of clothing onto the bed. She explained that, that was as lightly as she could pack. I promised her that my father would pay for some new clothes once we got to Tree Hill, but she wasn't having any of that. Even though she knew that my father was completely loaded, and could totally stand to hand out a few new wardrobes. I glanced at my watch realizing that she had been gone for ten minutes. It shouldn't have taken that long to grab a luggage case. She swore she knew where it was. Sighing, I drop my duffel bag on the floor by her bed, before swinging her bedroom door open, and heading down the stairs.

It wasn't until then, until it was far to damn late, that I heard the voices.

"Oh look Mark. It's Lucas' brother," I glanced up as Kevin glared into my eyes. His lips were turned into a sneer. I felt sick to my stomach, as I realized that Mark's hands were all over Haley, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Without one more glance at Kevin, I snarled at Mark, "Get your damn hands off her."

"And he speaks!" Kevin barked.

"I swear to god, I will make you wish you were never born. Leave her alone. She didn't do a damn thing! If you wanna torture someone, torture me,"

After I spoke the words I knew I shouldn't have. I knew that these sick bastards would twist them. I knew that they'd torment Haley, just to torment me.

"But we are torturing you, Nathan," again he sneered at me. "We're also torturing your lame ass wannabe criminal brother. You see, he has something that belongs to me. I want her back. So unless he gives her back to me, I will—personally--torture the hell out of both of you. Now this fun game ends only, when your brother returns my property—or we kill the both of you. Either way, I win."

"Your a sick sadistic bastard. You know that right?" I asked, waiting for a punch, or beer bottle to the head.

"Yeah I am. I have issues—whatever--I don't fucking care. All I want is what is rightfully mine. You would know her as shanky ho bitch, or also Peyton Sawyer. Whichever you prefer. Now if you don't mind--" he paused, his eyes had a far away look in them, almost like he was somewhere else. I almost didn't see his fist coming until it was too late. It made a sickening crack as it made contact with my face. I felt my nose break almost instantly. I felt the sticky wet blood pour into my hand. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I was in such intense pain that I didn't even hardly feel the second punch to the side of my face. I just watched as my world turned black.

* * *

I woke up---completely unaware of how long I had been unconscious. I noticed that my hands were now firmly tied behind my back. Luckily I didn't have a gag in my mouth. I looked to my right, before frantically looking to my left.

"Oh god, are you okay?" her voice was soft, and her cheeks were tear stained.

My job was to protect her. To keep her safe, and I sure as hell was not doing a good job of it.

"Yeah. Not my first broken nose," I gave her a small smile, trying to hide the pain it caused.

"This is all my fault!" her voice wasn't more than a whisper, but the intensity was still there.

"No, it's not! Don't blame yourself. This is their fault. They're damn crazy fools. They need to be locked the hell up. Don't worry. I know my brother, he'll get us out of here. Nobody messes with his family and gets away with it. Kevin and Mark will pay for this, I can promise you that," I said the words with more confidence than I felt. I knew Lucas would do everything in his power to get both of us out of here alive. I just wasn't sure how he was going to do this, and if by doing this if he would put him—or Peyton in jeopardy. In fact, I almost wish he would take Peyton and make a run for it.

I could find a way to get Haley out of here—if anyone had to be a 'sacrifice' I'd rather it be me. I'd rather die trying to save someone I loved, then any other way.

"I want to believe you—but your face isn't exactly selling your points," she sighed softly.

"Even if he can't save us—I will get you out of here. If it's the last thing I do," my words forced her to look at me. Her eyes were red and swollen. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what happened while I was out, at the same time I was certain whatever happened would make me angry enough to kick enough ass to get at least one of us out of here.

"Don't say things like that Nathan. Either both of us leave, or none of us do! I won't leave without you," her words rang true, I could tell by how stiff her jaw got.

"Haley, I will get you out. If something happens to me—promise me that you will get out. Please," I all but begged. There wasn't a need for both of us to die, not if one of us could be saved. "Now, what happened while I was out."

"I—really--shouldn't say," this time she faced away from me, and I knew that one or both, had done something horrible to her—and I knew that I would find the strength to take out whichever one hurt her.

"Yes you should. You should tell me everything. Maybe, just maybe it'll fuel enough anger in me to get us both out of here alive," with that, she faced me, and sighed. I knew that I would have to deal with what she was about to tell me. I knew that I would have to fix her, and I knew that if we both made it out of here alive, I would do anything in the world to make her happy. I knew in that instant that I was one hundred percent in love with Haley James.

* * *

**Special Shout Out Thanks To:**

**Musicislove10**

**Ghostwriter**

**Jamyj30**

**Libra20**

**Lovely35**

**For the kind reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's short, but I thought that was the perfect ending for this chapter. The next chapter will be the start of the "rescue attempt." **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

I leaned forward on the kitchen table, my head resting on my hand, my elbow digging, almost painfully into the hardwood of the table. It hadn't been more than six hours since I got the call from Kevin that he had abducted my brother, and Haley. In those six hours, I had called my parents, and talked with my Uncle Keith and Larry. My parents caught the first flight from Tree Hill to the Sawyer farmhouse in southern Georgia. Now all of us were seated around Larry's large sized kitchen table, discussing our plan to retrieve my brother and Haley, and to take out Kevin, once an for all.

"I think Lucas and Peyton should wait here. I'd hate to think of them out there with us. Chancing them getting hurt--" Karen spoke for the first time.

It had already been decided that my mom would stay back, with Haley's parents—who weren't taking the news that there only daughter had been abducted by a guy that we had only recently found out was an ex-con of sorts. Being that he was under the age at the time, he had only spent a few months in juvie for his 'crimes.' Hopefully now, he'd spend a lot more time behind bars—or worse.

"Like hell! It's my fault that _he_ has them anyways. I'm going," I used a voice that I had all but forgot that I had used before. The voice that I used to threaten people. It was what I liked to call my 'criminal' voice. I hadn't had a need for it here.

"No," Peyton's voice was weak, but her grip on my hand tighten so much so, that I thought she might have broken something.

"Don't worry," I sighed, turning toward her. I hated seeing the fear that was so apparent in her pale green eyes. I ran my thumb across her cheek. "I'll be careful. You won't get rid of me that easily."

I winked at her, before turning back, with my serious face.

"I kind of agree with your mother son," Larry's voice was rough.

He was what I always thought a real outdoors man. A real cowboy, so to speak, would look like. He had a dark five o'clock shadow. His blue eyes held a wisdom in them, that I knew would take me years to achieve. His hands, while large in size, where rough from all his work outside.

"Larry—please. If it wasn't for me. My brother wouldn't be there—Haley wouldn't be there. I want to save them—I need to," I plead with him with my words, but let my eyes plead with everyone else.

I heard my dad sigh long and hard, and heard the obvious quiet cries coming from both my mom and Peyton. I knew I had won the fight. I made a promise to Peyton, and I intended to keep it. However, if one of us had to die, I would much rather it be me than anyone else. If anyone here—or there, deserved to die for this—for his mistakes—it was me. I had more than earned it, and if dying was my faith I was willing to take it head on.

"Please son, be careful—you did make my daughter a promise," Larry was now standing beside me, his hand on my shoulder.

"I did, and I intend to keep it," I looked up in his eyes, and knew that he saw right through my intentions.

With that the meeting was over. Our plan was already worked out, now all that was left was deciding who would do what. While I would love to break my bro and his girlfriend out—I would also like to be the one pointing a gun at that bastard's head—Although I wasn't sure I had enough control to not pull the trigger. Plus I don't think me handling a firearm would go over real good with the judge back home. Part of me wondered if after we got this done and over with—if Larry would stick to his word. If Peyton would still come to Tree Hill with me. If we could stay together.

I felt someone tugging on my hand, and I remembered I was still holding onto Peyton's hand, and she was tugging for me to follow her. Gladly I stood up and followed her up the stairs. No one even noticed that we had stepped out of the room. Once we got up the stairs and into her room, she shoved me with more force than I thought she would be capable of, against her bedroom wall. Her mouth seized mine, and I did nothing but accept the passionate kiss, with as much intensity as I was capable of. After a few moments, we were both breathless and pulling a part for a moment. I seized the break our lips took to speak.

"What's this about?" I asked, my hands rubbing her shoulders as she drew in shaky breaths.

"I'm scared. I'm afraid that one of you might not come back. I'm afraid of losing you."

That was the last thing I heard before her mouth was suctioned onto mine again. I would not deny her anything she wanted in this moment. Not when I was the cause of her worry and fear—of her pain. I would do—and give her anything she wanted in this moment. With that thought registered, we started to peel off articles of clothing, before I brought us both down onto her bed.

* * *

**Special Shout-Out Thanks To:**

**Christina248**

**Lovely35**

**Ghostwriter**

**Jamyj30**

**LPLover87**

**For the kind reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know it's short, this is the last chapter, besides an epilogue that I will write as soon as possible.**

Looking back on what yesterday brought—and took away. I can honestly say that I feel absolutely devastated. Am I happy that we're no longer Kevin's prisoner? Yes of course, but what was lost to regain our freedom is something that we cannot get back. They always say bad things happen to good people—and the saying stays true, even now. Standing here in the cemetery, holding Nathan's hand as tightly as I can, I look around. I notice that Peyton isn't even standing, the devastation so apparent on her face. Karen and Dan, Nathan and Lucas's parents are hugging each other tightly, and Larry has tears in his eyes. As long as I've known Peyton and her father, I have never once seen that man cry. So this brings me back just one day earlier. The day that we were broken out of Kevin's prison. The day is a black day for almost everyone here—even me—especially Nathan.

* * *

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

_Tears coated my cheeks, my arms ached, and I was freezing. I longed to throw my arms around Nathan's neck and hug him tightly. Just knowing he was okay would be enough for me. I just wanted to live long enough to hold him, and tell him how much I loved him. How much my heart ached for him, and how lonely my life has been without him. I hadn't realized how empty my life was, until he came back into my life._

"_You stay with me Haley James," I heard Nathan's stern voice call from behind me. _

"_I'm still here—I'm just—so cold."_

"_I know baby. I know. I promise, no matter what, I'll get you out of this place."_

_I heard the double meaning in his words. He promised to get me out, but I didn't hear a promise that he'd be there with me. I knew he meant to risk his life, to give up his life to save mine. I just wasn't sure I was willing to allow him to do that. I needed him too much. I loved him too much, and I was just too damn selfish to give him up. _

"_I can't do it alone Nathan. Promise me you'll make it out of this—"_

"_That—unfortunately--is not a promise I can make. I will do my best to get us both out of here. If worst comes to worst though, promise me—swear to me that you'll get the hell out of here--"_

_It was in that instant that we heard a loud commotion coming from just outside the doorway. A lot of screaming and yelling. That's when the gunshots started. The door was thrown open, and there stood Lucas Scott. I had never in my life been so happy to see one person. He stood beside me, untying the binds that held my wrists in place, before moving to Nathan, repeating the task. _

"_Look, we need to hurry. The rest are trying to keep Kevin away from here, but it won't last long."_

"_Look what the cat drug in. Lucas Scott--"_

"_Lovely--" Lucas sneered, before turning toward Kevin. "How's it going you freak bastard?"_

"_Oh you know. So-so. I have an idiot trying to free my prisoners. It's okay though, I'd rather have you than them anyways." _

_The look in Kevin's eyes scared me. I felt my insides shake, hoping that all of us would make it out of here in one piece. _

"_Nate—get her and get out of here."_

_That was all it took for Kevin to lose it. What happened next happened so fast that I would never truly be sure of who did what when. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Now I stand, a black dress to my feet, my arm wrapped around Nathan's unsteady body, laying two people in the ground. Both will be missed dearly, and the void that they will leave could, and will never be filled.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sometimes in our lives we all have pain **_

_**We all have sorrow **_

_**But if we are wise **_

_**We know that there's always tomorrow **_

_**~Lean On Me-Bill Withers~**_

* * *

"We are here—one year later to honor the two lives lost—and too look for strength in those spared—and for the new lives. As the circle of life continues, we get the gifts that those that have left behind."

The words the preacher were saying, where not quite settling into Peyton Sawyer's head. All that she could think about was the one year old sitting in her arms. His tiny fist shoved into his mouth. She was happy that he was keeping relatively calm during the service. It was nice—her father had put it together. Losing Keith and Lucas Scott on the same day was like losing two whole pieces of herself. No one knew how close her and Keith actually were. In fact—Keith had helped raise her. Helped her become the woman that she was becoming. Keith had worked at her father's ranch since she was four—or so she was told. Her first memory of Keith Scott was when he taught her how to ride a bike. It was her fifth birthday—and her dad had bought her a brand new shiny bike. Being the busy man he is—he didn't have time to teach her—so Keith did. Keith was almost like a second father to her.

Of course losing Lucas was even harder. She hadn't been there—but from what Nathan told her—if it wasn't for Lucas, they would have buried Nathan instead. Lucas Scott hadn't been a good guy when he arrived at her house—but he died a hero—and a father.

"How's my nephew doing?" Nathan smiled a grim, sad grin at her.

"He misses his father. I miss his father. Some days are harder than others. Today—it's almost impossible."

Feeling herself starting to shake—Peyton didn't even realize when Haley took Lucas from here. All she felt was Nathan snaking his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"He would be so proud of you Peyton. How you've held yourself together. The good job your doing in raising little Lucas. Never forget that my brother died a hero. His memory—and my Uncle Keith's will never be forgotten."

"I—know--I just—I need him Nathan." I sighed, trying to pull myself together. "I know that sounds selfish, but my life doesn't feel whole without him."

"I know Peyton. Just remember. No one can fill my brother's place in your heart. He will always be there—and he's watching over you right now. It's hard for me too—I mean if it weren't for Luke—I wouldn't be here right now. Though there are some days I wish he weren't there. Days like today, when I see how hurt you are—and when I look at little Luke. He deserved to see his son grow up."

"And you deserve to see your daughter grow up. I don't know if I've told you—but she's beautiful."

"You have, but thanks."

She smiled sadly at Haley who cradled Bethany to her chest.

"She's a bit of a handful though."

"So is Luke—but I wouldn't have it any other way. He's like his dad—so much like his dad. At least a part of Luke is still alive in his son."

"You got that right."

Larry smiled a sad smile at Peyton.

"How is my grandson anyways?"

"He's fine dad--"

"We miss you Peyton—I really wish you'd move back home."

"I can't dad—I need to feel close to Lucas. You know why I moved to Tree Hill."

"Are the Scotts taking good care of you?"

"Yes, they are treating me like part of the family--"

"You are part of the family Peyton. Never ever forget that--"

Nathan winked at me, before moving to sit beside his wife.

"I know—I mean—I'm not technically--"

"So—just because you never had the chance to marry my brother doesn't mean it wouldn't' have happened. We all know that you would have been married before me and Hales."

"That is pretty much true—I suppose."

"Looks like it's pretty much over—wanna come to to cemantary with me? I haven't visited with Keith in a while—my parents will be there—they'll look after the kids for us."

"Okay—I haven't visited with Keith in a while either—When we get back to Tree Hill--"

"Yeah—we'll go see Luke. Maybe this time—take little Luke with you though—"

"Maybe—maybe--"

They walked, arm and arm out of the church toward the cemetery in the back—she had come to terms with the loss of Keith, but the loss of Lucas would take years for her to come to terms with.


End file.
